Construction Plant Manufactures
Construction Plant Manufacturers (This List is not definitive and needs expanding) A * AEC * Akerman see also Volvo Construction * Allen (tenchers) * Allis-Chalmers * American cranes * Artix also DJB & Caterpillar * Atlas now Terex * Ausa * Auto-Mower * Aveling-Barford * Aveling Marshall B * Bamford * Barbour Green * Barford see also Aveling-Barford * Barford & Perkins, merged with Aveling & Porter to form Aveling-Barford * Bauer * Bell - ADT's * Benford - Dumpers * Best see also Caterpillar - Crawlers * Blaw Knox * Bobcat now Doosan - Compact machinery * Bolinder-Munktell now Volvo Construction Equipment - Dumpers, Wheeled loaders * Bomag- Rollers * Bonser * Bristol * Brough * Bucyrus Became Bucyrus-Erie then Bucyrus International C * Case CE * Caterpillar also called CAT * Chaseside now JCB * Champion see also Volvo Construction * Clark Equipment Company * Clark-Michigan * Cleveland Tractor Co also branded (Cletrac) * Coles Cranes Grantham (R H Neal &Co.) * Cowans Sheldon - (Steam & rail cranes) D * Dart * David J Brown also called DJB see also Artix- ADT dump trucks * David Brown (Crawler Tractors) now Case CE * Daewoo Now called Doosan * dDieci - (Teleporters) * Demag - Mining Excavators, Cranes * Doosan - Excavators * Dresser See also IHC & Dresser-Komatsu * Dressta formerly Dresser-Komatsu E * Euclid see also General Motors, Volvo Construction, Hitachi F * Fermec was Massey Ferguson Construction now Terex * Fiat-Allis - Crawlers * Fiat-Hitachi - (Full line) * Foden - Dump trucks - Steam Rollers * Fowler - Crawlers * Fuchs now Terex G * Galion See also IHC & Komatsu * General Motors also called GM also see Terex & Euclid * Genie now Terex * Greens - Rollers * Gottwald - Cranes * Grove - Cranes take over Coles Cranes H * Hanomag see also Massey Ferguson * Hanix - Mini excavvators * Haulotte * Haulpack * Hamm * Heathfield * Hyundai * New Holland Construction * Hitachi * Holt * Hough see also International Harvester Construction * Huddig * Hydrema * Hymac I * Indresco formerly Dresser now Dressta * International Harvester Construction J * JCB also called J.C.Bamford * JLG see also Oshkosh * John Deere Construction Equipment * Jones Cranes K * Kawasaki * Kobota Construction * Kocurek (specialist attachments/long reach/demo rigs) * Komatsu * Kramer see also Neuson, now Wacker Neuson * Kress L * Lectra-Haul * LeTourneau * Liebherr * Lifton * Ingersoll Rand Also called IR see Volvo Construction * Liner * International Harvester Construction Division / IHC now Case CE subsidiary of CNH Global M * Manitou * Manitowoc * Marion now Bucyrus-Erie * Massey Ferguson Construction * Matbro * Melroe Manufacturing Company (original Bobcat company) * Merlo * Michigan see also Clark-Michigan & Clark Equipment Company * Moffet * Moxey Engineering * MTU * Muir-Hill * Multidrive N * NCH also see NCK * NCK * NCK Rapier * Neuson see also Neuson Kramer * Northfield O * O&K also called Orstein and Kopple P * P&H also called Harnischfeger Corperation * Page * Parca see Volvo Construction Equipment * Parker * PayLine see also International Harvester Construction division & Dresser * Pegson * Pel-Job also see Volvo Construction * Pioneer * Poclain * Powerfab * Powerscreen * Priestman R * Rapier * Rammax * Ransomes & Rapier * Rimpull * Ruston-Bucyrus * Ruston & Hornsby * RWC (RW Collins) S * Samsung see also Volvo Construction * Sanderson * Sany new (Chinese brand) * Sennebogen * Shawnee-Poole * Schaeff see also Terex * Smiths * Smith & Rodley * Smalley * Soilmec * Stothert & Pitt * Summito * Takeuchi * Terex - formerly General Motors * Thwaites * Topcatt - new excavator brand (chinese ?) V * Vibromax now JCB * Vickers * Vickers-Armstrong * Volvo Construction Equipment previously called (Volvo BM) W * Wacker now Wacker Neuson * WABCO * Wallis & Steevens - Rollers * Weatherill * Whitlock * Winget X * XCG (Chinese brand) Z * Zettlemeyer see also Volvo Construction Ancillary Equipment Equipment Non-Operated Plant *Brav-Track - Crushers *Compair - Compressors *Fassi-Lorry cranes *Miller (buckets) *Nooteboom Low Loaders *Red Rhino - Crushers Engines (Incomplete list please expand) *Blackstone *Caterpillar (engines) - Caterpillar main article *Crossley *Cummins engines *Detroit Diesel - former General Motors engine division *Dorman Diesels - now a Perkins subsidiary *Ford (engines) - Ford tractors *Gardner *GM Engines also called GM Diesel *International Harvester (engines) *JCB (engines) - JCB subsidiary *John Deere (engines) *Lister - merged with Petter *Lister Petter *Leyland (engines) *McLaren - early engine (maker fitted to some trucks) *Paxman - now part of MAN Group *Perkins - formerly Massey-Ferguson now Caterpillar subsidiary *Petter - merged with Lister *Ruston *Rolls Royce - now Perkins subsidiary *Villiers *Volvo (engines) Category:Construction plant manufacturers Category:Companies Category:Lists